Longing
by Kraft
Summary: There are many things that bring the flames of passion to crackle inside of a person. A simple touch could awaken the dormant heat. Or the even simpler act of dancing could bring one to terms with the longings held within their soul.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

Desire was palpable, dripping over the cusp of my body. It was thick and rich, almost a froth, which foamed past my heart, causing my eyes to bob to the top of my skull. Filling me, I felt its heat bubble up into my lower abdomen, warming my whole being. I could even feel the flush creeping its way along my skin, seeping to the surface, reddening the flesh a light crimson.

It simmered below the surface of my jeans, an almost white-hot sun squirming in my stomach as I watched her move. Music filled the air as she moved fluidly, like poured wine cresting against a crystal glass's side. Her hips swayed, rotating to every beat, making my hands itch with the idea of placing themselves on her. The red strands of her hair flew, whipping about her face, glinting in the light shining from above her.

I knew, if others were to see her, they would say she was only average; not at all remarkable or the image of beauty she really was. Despite what they would think, I knew she was absolutely beautiful, attractive, alluring- desirable. She was, to me, a siren; her dancing the song she sung to attract.

Sure, in some ways, she had an average body type. Yet, she had curves. Curves that her shirt clung to and shaped her body. Her hips were full, slopping at just the right arc, melding into her legs, rising and falling again in the gentle hill of her calf.

Full pink lips were turned up in a soft smile. Her stunning brown, almost dark liquid amber eyes rested shut as she danced. And I could smell the sweet tang of orchids splashed with vanilla wafting through the confined space of my room. Slipping around my nose, the scent embraced it as I inhaled deeply causing my eyes to flutter closed.

A hardly addable groan passed my lips as I longed to brush the tip of my nose along the hollow of her throat, hungrily taking in that scent- her scent. I would even allow my lips the pleasure of dragging across the warm, smooth skin of her neck, creating the pathway my nose tip would eventually trace. They would even place tender kisses at every halt they came to as I breathed her in.

My slender fingers would stroke her porcelain skin beneath her shirt. Hands melding themselves to her hips, eventually sliding up her back, while thumbs trailed behind, grazing across the expanse of her stomach. Her arms would be wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her head tilted back, eyes shut, and breathing shallow. All while one of those perfectly shaped legs found its way slipped in between mine, further pressing our bodies closer.

My heart beat fast, knocking against my breast at the thoughts swirling, fogging within my mind. They were so strong, breathing behind my closed eyelids, as if they were really real. I could almost even taste her and feel the texture of her skin against my lips. It was as if I was actually there.

She was there. And I was… I was feeling the electrical current running up my arm to my spine as her hand came to rest atop my arm.

I moaned softly at the contact, feeling the heat in my stomach rise. It was like the flames of a fire, licking at my insides and charring them in a coat of desire. Blackened with lust and less than pure intentions, they sizzled.

"Alex, are you alright?" she asked, her voice a breath of tinkling music, soft upon the air.

"F-fine," I stammered, opening my eyes and swallowing hard, my mouth having long gone dry. "I'm fine Harper."

Harper looked at me, a playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her eyes twinkling mysteriously in the half-light as her body blocked the overhead light. "Moans usually mean something, you know."

I starred at her, losing myself in her eyes, confused slightly by her words. _Had I really been moaning aloud?_ Her hand slipped away from my arm as she stepped closer to me, invading my personal space, her intoxicating scent infiltrating my nose. _Orchids._ I breathed in, eyes fluttering shut again, a gasp escaping me as she leaned in closer her lips hovering at my ear.

"Its okay Alex," Harper whispered, voice low, breath tickling the shell of my ear, the tissue of her lips even brushing against my skin causing a shiver to erupt along my body. "We all have longings." Her hand pressed itself against my franticly thudding heart. "Desires." It moved south, down my torso, resting itself at the pit of my stomach. "Needs." Again she slipped her hand down, cupping it at the 'V' of my jeans.

I inhaled sharply, moaning out as the flames inside me surged, searing me. My insides burned, the fire lingering as it plunged its way sharply downward. Her hand felt hot through the thin denim fabric separating her hand from my person.

And as suddenly as she had moved in, Harper was gone. She danced away, an innocent smile in place on her recently seductive lips. Her body moving to the rhythm of the music as I collapsed against the wall, releasing the breath I had been holding. Her sweet scent hanging in the air about me, like a ghostly wisp of smoke. Starring at her in utter bewilderment, my mind reeled.

_Harper, when did you become so bold?_


End file.
